


Shut up and dance

by SuperDanvers16



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Glee/Supergirk crossover, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara sernading Lena, Karaoke, Lena has trauma, Lena seranading kara back, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDanvers16/pseuds/SuperDanvers16
Summary: Supergirl one shots! Send me prompts in the comments :) I'll write anything, super fluffy to super angsty, I have no limits!(The title has nothing to do with the stories, I just needed a catchy title and it's one of my favourite songs!)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Kara-oke

**Author's Note:**

> The Superfriends start up a routine of meeting up at the bar at least once a week. Maybe Alex and Maggie scheduled the day so that it would clash with karaoke night at the bar - but who was to know? 
> 
> This was really a idea I had that I had to get out of my head or I may have gone insane. Please enjoy :) please point out any spelling or grammatical errors I may have made.

Lena felt people staring at her as she walked into the bar and _maybe_ she was a _little overdressed._ But hey, she just wanted to impress her girlfriends friends. 

And her girlfriends very scary, but very gay, sister. 

She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her curves while at the same time making her look classy. She prided herself on style as she nervously fiddled with the belt at her waist, adding to the whole outfit. She wasn't sure if opeople were staring at her because she was a Luthor in an alien bar, or because of the low neckline of her dress. She didn't like the prying eyes either way. 

"Lena!" She turned to her right to see the dashing smile of her excited girlfriend and walked towards her, wobbling slightly on her heels. She smiled wide as Kara brought their lips together by the nape of her neck, breaking apart when Alex cleared her throat. 

"You get to kiss your girlfriend," Kara pouted. "Why can't I kiss mine?" 

"Because I don't need the image of my little sister with her tongue down Luthors throat, do i?" Alex retorted, pointing a finger at Kara who deflated into her seat with a huff.

If anyone else were to reference her as 'Luthor' then Lena would feel it as a jab, a reference to all she will ever be, a Luthor. But when Alex did it, she knew she was joking, making fun of her sister, and she respected that. Also it was funny to see her girlfriend grumbling into her glass, crinkle forming between her brows.

"Hey, nerds!" A voice called, making all three women turn there heads to see Winn approaching with Brainy and Nia. 

A string of protests came from the Danvers sisters as they denied being nerds. This caused a full blown debate about who was a nerd, a dork and a geek. Lena stayed quiet, sipping her drink as she watched her friends with an amused expression. At some point someone noticed she had yet to give her input into the group and all eyes were on her. She delicatly put her drink on the small table and quirked an eyebrow up.

"Its simple really. Alex, Maggie and Winn are geeks, because they are extremely passionate about their specific feilds. Medical, technology and detecting." Lena paused as all three of them started to disagree and then nodded in defeat.

"And then me and Brainy are nerds because we are passionate learning about anything acedemic and don't really have a specific feild. We also tend to work best alone." Brainy agreed. "Then Kara and Nia are dorks." 

Both women blinked for a few seconds and then burst out in disagreement.

"Now hold on a minute-"

"That is so wrong-" 

Everyone laughed at their simultaneous arguments, which resulted in them both huffing and grumbling to their partners. 

"How am I a dork?" Kara hissed. 

Lena shrugged. "Because you aren't good with social interactions. You're the clumsiest person I know and you often don't understand social cues." 

Kara gave her a deadpan look before mumbling 'whatever' and slumping in her chair with a pout.

She felt green eyes watching her for a few seconds, as well as she knew those red lips where smirking at her sulk.

"But-" Kara tilted her head to look up towards Lena who was slowly leaning down. She willed her eyes to stay on Lena's and not avert down to where something was becoming increasingly more in her feild of vision.

"You're my dork." Lena whispered before gently pressing her lips against Kara's, who melted into the touch. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of soft lips on hers, blocking everything else out as she put her hand on Lena's smooth neck.

She had forgotten there was anyone else at the table until she heard a groan is disgust. 

"I swear to _god,_ Kara." Alex shrieked. They could hear the muffled laugh of Maggie as her girlfriend yelled at the kissing girls.

"Kiss your own girlfriend." Kara mumbled against Lena's still attached lips. Lena pulled away to laugh, much to Kara's displeasure.

She pouted at her sister. "Now look what you did." She crossed her arms on the table.

"Oh hush, darling." Lena quipped as she gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. 

They carried on with the gentle banter until it was announced that the Karaoke machine was up and running for anyone to use.

"You have to go and sing!" Alex prompted her sister.

"No way!" She yelled in protest. 

"Have you ever heard her sing?" Alex asked, suddenly turning to the brunette.

She blinked in surprise. "I haven't."

"See! You need to show off to your very lovely girlfriend." She chirped, smiling smugly.

"How is sucking up to her," she pointed to Lena, "going to convince me."

Her smile faltered. "Uh, because you love her? I don't know just go and sing, dammit!"

"I think you should." Nia chipped in, giving Kara a pointed look.

"When have you ever heard me sing?!" 

"You sing sometimes when your in your office." She shrugged. 

"You know she was in the glee club in high school." Alex announced, ignoring Kara's look of outrage. 

Both Lena's _and_ Maggie's eyes widened at the news. 

"No way. Little Danvers did performances? In outfits and shit?" Maggie exclaimed, looking like the cat who got the cream.

"I want to see that." Lena added. 

"Right!" Kara yelled to the whole table. "I'll go and sing if we never speak of this ever again." 

Everyone cheered which prompted Kara to roll her eyes and push herself off to the machine after a quick kiss from Lena. Alex took this opportunity to slip herself into Kara's seat next to Lena and show her old photos from her glee club days. 

"Oh my god, these are amazing." Lena laughed as she saw a photo of Kara in a particularly poofy blue dress. 

"I think that glee club is what made her realise she was bi. There were some very attractive girls in that group. There was one blonde, she was a real bitch but damn she was hot." Alex spoke, forgetting her girlfriend could hear her.

She remembered when she felt a hand smack her arm. Lena struggled to keep a straight face as she watched the disgruntled agent move back to her own seat next to Maggie, saying something about 'not doing anything wrong' and 'it's not like I fucked her'. 

Turning her attention to the rest of the group, she saw that Brainy and Winn where having an in depth conversation about... something technically. Nia was in the middle looking like she was going to murder one of the men. Lena chuckled at her peers before focusing her attention on the blonde that had just stood up to the microphone. 

She looked nervous as she squinting under the light, adjusting her glasses before speaking into the microphone. 

"Hey everyone, I'm Kara Danvers. My sister bullied me into singing tonight so.." she trailed off, shrugging and grinning as everyone laughed at her words. "I'm gonna be singing Human by Christina Perri so if you don't like that song then you should probably leave." 

Lena felt her heart swell as she laughed at her girlfriends witty comments and sheepish smile. Then the music started and everyone went quiet, all eyes on Kara. 

She saw Alex shift closer our of the corner of her eye. 

"You ready Luthor?" 

Lena took a deep breath. "I doubt it." 

She only caught a glimpse of Alex's proud smirk as she leaned back into Maggie's side. 

Then Kara was singing and Lena was enraptured _._

**_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_ **

She observed, her mouth slightly open in shock, as Kara took a second to compose herself. Then she continued. 

**_I can fake a smile_ **  
**_I can force a laugh_ **  
**_I can dance and play the part_ **  
**_If that's what you ask_ **  
**_Give you all I am_ **

**_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_ **

Lena brushed away a tear as she watched her girlfriend, and she knew she was falling deeper in love then she could have ever imagined. 

_**But I'm only human** _  
**_And I bleed when I fall down_ **  
**_I'm only human_ **  
**_And I crash and I break down_ **  
**_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ **  
**_You build me up and then I fall apart_ **  
**_'Cause I'm only human_ **

Lena felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Nia watching her with a knowing look in her eye and a soft smile. Lena grasped her fingers in an exert of comfort as she shifted her gaze back to the star on the stage. 

**_I can turn it on_ **  
**_Be a good machine_ **  
**_I can hold the weight of worlds_ **  
**_If that's what you need_ **  
**_Be your everything_**

Kara sought Lena's eyes in the crowd to let her know that she was singing for her. Lena let the tears fall to show how greatly affected by her singing she was. Kara didn't need to say the words for Lena to understand what her gaze meant. _I love you._

**_I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_**

**_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_ **

Lena felt herself breaking as Kara sung the lyrics beautifully, building up emotions that she'd never felt before. She was completely and utterly in love. 

**_I'm only human_ **  
**_I'm only human_ **  
**_Just a little human_ **

Lena watched in awe as Kara held the long note with minimal effort and she wondered why she had never heard her singing before.

**_I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough_ **

Kara's voice was so low that you wouldn't have heard it at all without the microphone she held at her mouth. Lena knew she wa building up to the final chorus and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold it together anymore. 

Kara flashed her eyes to Lena and smiled before belting out the final verse of the emotional song.

**_'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_ **

Kara trailed off and the music stopped. The crowded bar immediately erupted into cheers and claps as Kara stood smiling sheepishly, ever the modest women she was. Lena cheered and clapped the loudest, with Alex, Maggie and Nia coming in close. They were all expecting Kara to come and join them once again but to their surprise, Kara started speaking into the microphone once again.

"That song was dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, Lena Luthor." She announced, pointing to their table. Lena blushed as the light moved to the table instead of on Kara. She waved awkwardly as everyone gawked at them. 

"Its your turn now, babe." Kara called, eyes twinkling a the astounded expression on Lena's face. "Come on." 

Kara started chanting and obviously their friends joined no matter how much Lena glared at them, prompting the rest of the bar to join in the chant to get Lena on stage. Eventually she threw her arms up in defeat and stalked to the stage and to her smiling girlfriend. 

"You owe me for this." Lena growled as Kara handed her the mic and left with a kiss on her cheek. 

Lena searched through the songs in disgust. She wasn't much of a singer and she knew that she wasn't as good as Kara but it was all fun and games so why not? A song caught her eye that was one of her favourites and was relatively easy to sing so she chose that and moved to the stage. 

She placed the microphone in its holder, not wanting to hold it like Kara did. She didn't have much stage presence so she preferred to stay in one place. 

She threw another half ass glare towards Kara's direction and was met with a grin in response, causing Lena to roll her eyes and close them. She started to feel nervous because all eyes were on her, not just because she was on stage but also because she was a Luthor. 

She heard the music start so she shoved her insecurities deep down and started to sing. 

**_I used to shut my door while my mother screamed in the kitchen_ **

She peaked a glance towards her table and saw Kara had stiffened slightly. She wasn't sure if it was because of her terrible singing or the lyrics. 

**_I'd turn the music up, get high and try not to listen  
To every little fight 'cause neither one was right_ **

She knew that Kara and all of her friends would get the hidden message behind this song. She was talking about her past and the conflicts between her mother and Lex. She was praying to every god there was that she wouldn't breakdown and cry on the stage. 

**_I swore I'd never be like them_ **  
_**But I was just a kid back then** _

Lena thought back to being adopted by the Luthors. Realising how cold and ruthless they were. She made a promise to herself that she would never be like them. She wasn't sure if she had succeeded or not.

_**The older I get, the more that I see  
My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me  
And loving is hard, it don't always work  
You just try your best not to get hurt  
I used to be mad, but now I know  
Sometimes it's better to let someone go  
It just hadn't hit me yet  
The older I get** _

She felt a cave in her chest as she thought about Lex and how she had tried so hard to stay connected to him but she had lost him. He had let the darkness take over him. He had let it absorb him and there was nothing Lena could do to save him. 

**_I used to wonder why, why they could never be happy  
I used to close my eyes and pray for a whole 'nother family  
Where everything was fine, one that felt like mine_ **

She made eye contact with Kara, who had a tear running down her cheek and was sporting a soft smile as she watched Lena. She also made eye contact with Alex and Maggie. They had a look in their eye that told her everything she needed to know. She loved Winn, Nia and Brainy but Alex and Maggie were like her older sisters now. They understood. 

They understood that they were the family that Lena needed. 

**_I swore I'd never be like them  
But I was just a kid back then_ **

**_The older I get the more that I see  
My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me  
And loving is hard, it don't always work  
You just try your best not to get hurt  
I used to be mad but now I know  
Sometimes it's better to let someone go  
It just hadn't hit me yet  
The older I get_ **

Lena took advantage of the instrumental pause to look out into the crowd. So many faces were looking at her in shock, some in awe and some others in amusement. But the only person she cared about was staring up at her like she was an angel sent from heaven, with an expression of pure love on her face. 

She took a deep breath before singing the last verse in a sweeter and softer voice than she had in the last verses. She always enjoyed singing and she was loving it now without anyone to critisise her for her technique. 

**_The older I get the more that I see  
My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me  
And loving is hard, it don't always work  
You just try your best not to get hurt  
I used to be mad but now I know  
Sometimes it's better to let someone go  
It just hadn't hit me yet  
The older I get._ **

Lena felt the tears in her eyes as she heard the music trail away lightly. She knew she was going to cry and didn't want to be on stage when she did. She let go of the microphone, stumbled off the stage with less dignity then she'd like to admit and ran straight for her table. 

Kara was already up, marching towards Lena with determination, letting her fall into her strong arms and holding her as the tears fell from her cheeks. Lena didn't even care that everyone was probably watching them. 

She didn't care that everyone had just watched the youngest Luthor sing a sappy song in a cheap bar, and then run into the arms of her girlfriend, crying. She didn't care because she could feel Kara's arms around her, could hear her voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she could feel her skin under her fingertips as she held onto her jumper desperately. 

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder but she looked up and saw Alex smiling down on her. She waved her from where she was still in Kara's arms and Alex joined the hug, capturing them both in a big sister hug. Maggie joined them a few seconds after, not covering nearly a much ground with her small frame but she tried. Nia reached for Lena's hand which she graciously accepted from where she was being squished by her favourite people.

Alex and Maggie then broke free and sat back down with the other three.

Kara and Lena stayed where they were standing and just stared into each others eyes. Lena's were red and bloodshot but Kara still thought they looked absolutely beautiful. She could stare into those eyes al day and she wasn't afraid to admit it. 

"Kiss!" Someone yelled. After a few seconds the whole bar was chanting Kiss Kiss Kiss!

Kara grinned slightly and tilted her head in question.

"Oh come here you." Lena said and she pulled Kara down to her by her clothes and they molded there lips together as everyone around them cheered. 

They pulled apart after a few seconds and stared at each other, panting wildly, both their faces flushed.

"I love you Kara Zor-el Danvers."

"I love you too Lena Keiran Luthor." 

This time, Alex didn't complain. She watched her sister and her girlfriend stare at each other like two dorks in love. She leaned over to Maggie.

"Ten bucks says their married within the year." 

Maggie gazed at them and then back at Alex. "I reckon six months." 

They shook hands and then captured each others lips in a kiss, both of them grinning as they broke apart.

"Get a room!" Alex snapped her head towards her sister who had her arm around Lena's waist.

"Really?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the poofy blue dress is in reference to the dress that Marley wears during the song 'Tell him' in Glee if anyone was wondering.  
> And the blonde Alex spoke about is Quinn. Quinn has my entire heart.  
> I'm actually quite proud of how long this fic turned out to be :)
> 
> The songs are Human by Christina Perri and Older by Sasha Sloan.  
> Please send prompts in the comments if you would like this book to be a continuation of one shots like this one !! I love one shots!! And prompts!!


	2. Help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a soulmate AU for Sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is sweet but i'm still a hardcore Sanvers shipper so sorry Kelly/Alex shippers

"See you later, Clyde!" She yelled through the bar, waving to her friend. 

Maggie walked out into the cold night, pulling her jacket tight around her body as she briskly walked to her apartment from the bar. She huffed out a breathe, watching the cloud evaporate in awe, she always preferred the cold to the warmth. 

She reached her building, pulling it open. 

"Help me!"

Maggie stood still. She looked around her to see where the noise could have come from. The voice rung out again and her eyes set onto the alley across the street. Closing the door, she began to slowly move towards the opening, keeping one hand on her gun just in case. She poked her head around the corner, moving in when she didn't see anyone. Her gun was in both her hands and trained on the end of the small alley at this point. 

She heard footsteps behind her but she felt something solid and painful hit her on the back of her head before see could turn around. She fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

She lifted her head slightly as her vision darkened, seeing a small child morph into some sort of hideous alien that was staring down on her with a wide smile on their face. 

She muttered 'Damn shapeshifters' before passing out, hitting her head on the concrete. 

* * *

"Agent Dox, whats happening?" 

Brainy looked at Alex from the corner of his eye, then shifted his gaze back to the computer screen, scanning the message that just came through.

"We seemed to have just received an anonymous message." His face shifted into one of worry. "It states that they have a hostage and they want Supergirl."

Alex pressed her lips into a straight line before speaking. "Scan the location."

Brainy did as he was told. "It seems to be coming from an abandoned warehouse on the edge of National City."

Alex immediately tapped into her comms. "Supergirl?"

" _i'm a little busy right now."_

Alex heard a few crashes and grunting from her sister before she heard her voice again.

_"What's up?"_

The agent dared a smile at her casual greeting before setting her face in determination. "We just got a message that someone is being held hostage at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of National City and they want you."

_"On it."_

Alex waited till she could hear the wind from her sisters comm and then rounded up a few agents to meet Supergirl at the destination. 

* * *

Kara landed lightly on the concrete just outside the building, squinting to see inside. She swore when she was blocked form seeing inside.

"Lead lined. Sneaky." She muttered as she crept in the entrance. It was dark inside but she could see the contents. 

She gasped when she saw a women tied to a bar, laying on the floor. Kara listened and let out a quiet breath of relief when she heard a heartbeat. She also heard the oncoming tires of the DEO van.

Suddenly she was dragged from where she was standing, she flew straight up and slammed the alien attached to her cape into the floor. She glanced at the woman on the floor, making sure she was safe before she started fighting the rogue alien. It was close to her in strength but not enough that it could beat her.

"The almighty Supergirl." The alien smirked, "You are nothing like your cousin. He would be an honour to fight." 

Kara let out a growl of anger, landing a punch on his smug face, causing him to clutch his nose in pain. His eyes flickered up and he jumped, catching her by surprise and slammed Kara to the ground.

"You're nothing but a little girl." He growled from where he was now standing over as she stumbled out from the hole she had made. 

Kara heard the DEO agents enter the site and flung him off into the wall, smirking to herself at the groans that he made. She spotted Alex looking at her in concern and flashed a thumbs up, as well as pointing in the direction of the hostage. Supergirl went to deal with the criminal while Alex ran to the women.

She dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse, relief running through her veins when she felt one, slow but steady. She dropped the hand when she heard a small grown, seeing the small women try to sit up and immediately pushing her back down on the floor. Alex felt eyes on her as she attempted to undo the knots keeping her from moving her wrists. 

"Fuck me!" Alex murmured in exasperation when she failed once again to release the women. 

"At least buy me dinner first." 

Alex paused what she was doing and moved her eyes to the brown haired women looking up at her with wide eyes. "You.."

"You said my words. Thank you for those words by the way."

Alex blushed as she brought out a knife form her utility belt, giving up on untying the knot and cut it loose. 

"Er - Thanks." The women sat up carefully, rubbing the rope burns on her skin. 

Alex stood up and held out her hand. Maggie took it graciously, shifting her weight on her feet awkwardly.

"You need to come with me so we can check you over." The agent explained, leading her over to the DEO van where the medics where. 

Maggie nodded. Her head was spinning, and not just from the concussion she most likely has suffered. She had been kidnapped, and now she'd found her soulmate? She shook her head and immediately whined at the pain that the action caused. 

* * *

Once Maggie was deemed uninjured by the medic, miraculously all she had from the ordeal was a massive headache, she made a beeline straight for the redhead who had been glancing worriedly in her direction the whole time. She straightened her back when Maggie approached. 

"Maggie Sawyer." She held out her hand. Alex hesitated before taking it in hers.

"Alex Danvers." 

"I must say, gathered by the words, i did not think that this would be the circumstances that we would meet." She moved her shirt slightly to reveal the two words etched onto her collar bone. "This caused a lot of teasing."

Alex blushed even more, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the words that Maggie had said on her forearm.

Maggie smiled at it and then looked up at the taller women. 

"The alien that took you has been neutralised, by the way." Alex tilted her head in the direction of where Supergirl was standing with the alien on the floor by her feet, unconscious.

Maggie laughed, "She looks so smug." 

Alex glanced at her sisters face and found that Maggie was right. Kara was sporting a knowing smile on her face, watching her sister interact. She sighed as she thought of the teasing she was going to endure later on. 

"Yeah.. She's like that. She's a pain in the ass." Alex gave a pointed look at the women, knowing she was eavesdropping and chuckling at the mock offence on her sisters face. 

Maggie watched this exchange with a slight sparkle in her eye, as if she was analysing the relationship Alex had with the Super. 

"So.."

"Wanna get some coffee?" 

The redhead smiled wide. "I'd love that." 

The two walked past Supergirl on their way out. Maggie ignored the grin on her face, nodding her head at the Super. Alex gave the blonde an unimpressed look.

"Don't start." She whispered.

Kara just grinned bigger. "As if i would."

She watched as the two women walked out of the building together. Kara flew over to where Vasquez was standing with her arms crossed. 

"Ten dollars says they're married within the year." The blonde challenged. 

Vasquez glanced at the door that they retreated through before looking back and shaking Kara's hand.

"I'll take that bet. 


	3. Call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lena's recent attempt on her life, she spirals and Kara is there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with thoughts and the action of self harm.  
> If you feel like this could trigger you then please don't read!  
> Your safety comes first! 
> 
> Be safe, my darlings.

Dark hair was splayed out across the bathroom floor as Lena laid there, her knees brought up to touch her chin. Her eyes were dull, void of their usual brightness. She was just staring. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, just staring. 

She couldn't feel anything, it was as if her mind had gone numb. She felt like this often, but not to this extent. 

Not for a long time.

Not since she met Kara. 

Kara chased away the dark, lonely nights and the bad, invasive thoughts. She wasn't even aware she was doing it, she just naturally managed to make Lena feel like the happiest person alive. But she knew it wasn't going to last.

Oh Lena knew the demon inside her was going to tear its head again some fateful day. It had come now, after her latest assassination attempt. 

Lex had sent another one of his goons early that afternoon, somehow telling him how to sneak past security at L-Corp and had held Lena at gunpoint on her balcony. 

Thank god for Supergirl. 

Thank god for Kara.

Lena knew they were one and the same. She was a genius, after all. But she allowed Kara the hint of freedom. She allowed Kara to have someone that saw her as Kara Danvers, the clumsy CatCo reported who once said she flew to their interview on a bus. 

She allowed her to be herself, not the self righteous widely known, Supergirl. She wasn't angry. Not really.

A little upset, sure, but she respected that Kara had to keep her family safe. She was okay with Kara being a little selfish by relishing Lena treating her like any other human on earth. She knew, deep down, that Kara trusted her. 

But now, laying on her cold bathroom tiles, inches away from something that has been plaguing her thoughts for years, doubt creeps into her mind.

How much does Kara actually trust her? 

Was their friendship fake? 

Was Kara using her? A Super getting close to a Luthor? 

The irony of it burns at Lena's throat. 

She pulled herself off of the floor, sitting with her back against the bath, feeling its coolness through her thin shirt. She breathed out, feeling ber lungs constrict slowly. 

Her eyes were still set on the object on the floor. How many times in her life had she turned to it to fix all of her problems? 

The scars on her body tell that story for her. The countless lines on her forearms and on her thighs. The pink and white raised lines directly on the inside of both her wrists, telling another story of how she failed. 

She hadn't been aware she was crying until she felt a droplet land on her exposed arm, she bitterly looked down and saw all of these reminders of how much of a fucked up mess she was. 

She started sobbing, her body shaking as she covered her face with her hands, pulling her knees up to protect herself. The sounds of her cries were threading through her empty apartment, reminding her of how alone she truly is. 

Pulling a tear soaked hand away, she reached for the thin sheet of metal on the floor and held it in the palm of her hand. Such a small object had brung her so much bliss and relief over the years. 

Shaking slightly, she brought the razor to rest on the inside of her left arm. She sniffed slightly, attempting to rein in her sobs so she could focus and not mess this up, like she did everything else.

_Focus, Luthor. Do the one thing you're actually good at._

She pressed down lightly, the tip already digging into her skin and causing blood to appear, she was just about to swipe when her phone rang, making her jump. The jump caused her to dig deeper and rip her hand away in shock, causing blood to now freely flow from the incision in her arm. 

It was only a small cut, but it was deeper than she expected. She had cut deeper before but only when she had the correct equipment on hand.

She scrambled for the toilet paper, wrapping a generous around around her arm before sitting heavily back down and picking up her phone. 

It was her private phone, only available for Sam, Kara and Agent Danvers so she never bothered with formalities.

"Hi." She spoke into the microphone, not even nothing to check caller ID.

" _Lee_?" A timid voice came through the speaker. 

Kara.

Lena took the phone away from her face, setting it down on the edge of the bath and putting speakerphone on. She also saw that the time was around 11pm.

"Kara, are you okay?" She asked, trying to hide her thick, tear filled voice.

" _I actually called to as you the same thing,"_ Kara laughed softly before her voice turned serious again. 

"I'm fine." 

" _You don't sound fine."_ She objected. 

Lena felt her heartrate increase, her eyes pricking with tears once again as her walls crumbled one by one. She stayed silent as she tried so hard to restrain from crying. Kara stayed quiet as well for a few minutes. 

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

That was all Lena needed to tumble over the edge, all of her resolve breaking as she burst into tears, resting her cheek on the cold bath. She heard Kara gasp, some rustling and then the call was disconnected. 

She sobbed even harder, mourning at scaring her closest friend away with her pathetic life.

Not even 5 minutes later she heard her front door creak open and footsteps becoming louder.

"Lena?" 

Lena gasped as she realised that Kara was here. Kara was _in her apartment right now._

"Lee?" Kara called softly, pushing open the bathroom door. Kara's eyes filled with concern and pure love for her best friend. She stood for a second, taking in the scene of Lena Luthor, the almighty CEO, hiccuping from crying so much on her bathroom floor. 

Kara's soft blue eyes drifted from where Lena was watching her to the razor with specks of blood on it and gasped slightly, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Slowly, she crept towards the brunette, careful not to startle her. 

"Lena? Honey?" She murmured. Lena looked up into those blue eyes and felt her heart constrict. They were so set, they were filled with sympathy and pure adoration. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as tears kept falling. Kara took her hand gently, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Give me a second, Lee." Kara let go of her hand before carefully picking the razor up, and throwing it in the bin. She searched in Lena's bathroom cupboard for a few seconds and brought out some antiseptic wipes and bandages. 

She placed them on the floor next to the women and the sat cross legged in front of her. Green eyes shifted up to meet blue ones. Lena slowly outstretched her injured arm, ignoring the way the blonde sucked in breathe at the sight of all of her scars. 

Kara slowly removed the toilet paper, throwing it away, and took out an antiseptic wipes.

She grimaced. "This might hurt, Lee." She warned before beginning to clean the dried blood fm her arm. Lena only winced a couple of times before she was done. Throwing the wipe away too, she carefully placed a bandage onto the cut before she looked back up to Lena's scared eyes.

"Lena." She spoke clearly, cupping Lena's face to make her look at her. "I'm not mad at you, I promise." 

Lena still looked doubtful but nodded slightly. Kara sighed before standing up, reaching down for Lena. She took the blondes hand gratefully, not letting go as Kara let her to her bedroom. 

Lena was already in sleep shorts and a tshirt and Kara was in a sweater and jogging bottoms so she led Lena into the bed where they both snuggled up.

Lena cling to Kara like a koala, wrapping their legs together and creating her head on the supers chest. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears threatening once again.

Kara placed a firm kiss to the top of Lena's head.

"You have nothing to apologise for, I promise you. I love you, Lee. You're my best friend, I'm sorry that you let like you couldn't come to me." The blonde wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist protectively. "I'll always be here for you, Lena. No matter what. If you feel like... doing that again, then call me. It doesn't matter if its 2PM or 2AM, I'll answer and I'll help you."

Lena nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara's neck, hearing Kara's words flow through her head.

"I don't like asking for help." She admitted quietly. "I feel weak." 

Kara thought for a moment.

"Well for starters, you aren't weak for asking for help, I promise you. But instead of asking, you can just call me. If you don't say anything then I'll know something is wrong. That way, you aren't asking me for help, I'm choosing to come and seeif you're okay. Is that okay?" The blonde compromised.

Lena felt tears well up again, but this time they were because of the love she felt for her best friend. She took a shaky breath.

"I love you, Kara." She breathed, voice laced exhaustion and sleep. 

Kara chuckled. "I love you too, Lee. Go to sleep, sweetheart. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" 

Lena hummed, feeling the way Kara's arm tightened around her waist as she settled down to sleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its currently 1am and I need to be up and ready by 6:30am for a 12 hour car ride, but I couldn't sleep until I had this chapter out of my head.
> 
> Goodnight darlings.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has run from her past since she was 17.  
> It really makes you wonder, if the world is willing to let you run. If you are destined to get caught, then why does it allow you those brief blissful moments inbetween? 
> 
> What's the point of it all if you end up getting caught anyway?
> 
> If you keep running, the past won't catch up. But what happens when you stop for a breath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song here are the texts for the different people.
> 
> 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 is gonna be Quinn.  
> 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 is gonna be Santana  
> And 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 is Kara/Marley.  
> And underlines means all three are singing together
> 
> This is gonna get confusing for me writing this.  
> Oh boy

Kara has run from her past since she was 17.  
It really makes you wonder, if the world is willing to let you run. If you are destined to get caught, then why does it allow you those brief blissful moments inbetween? 

What's the point of it all if you end up getting caught anyway?

If you keep running, the past won't catch up. But what happens when you stop for a breath?

"Marley?" 

Kara froze. 

_No no no this can't be happening._

She looked up, peering through her glasses till she found the source of the questioning voice. Her gaze landed on two familiar faces that she never thought she'd see again. 

She drifted her eyes to Alex, who was sitting in front of her, who was also staring in the direction of the voice. She had a unreadable expression on her face that made Kara's stomach drop. 

Both Lena and Maggie had noticed the shift in the air around the two sisters and were also looking at the two women at the bar, confusion etched into their faces.

The Latina girl had a wide grin on her face, as well as concern wrinkling at her forehead as she marched over to the groups table.

"Why if it isn't little Marley Rose, as I live and breathe." She spoke. The second girl was now standing behind her as she peered at the tables occupants, a shy smile on her face.

Kara breathed some air into her lungs as she took in the sight of her two old mother figures standing before her. 

"Uh, Kara?" Lena's melodic voice brought her our of her thoughts. "Who are they? And why are they calling you Marley?" 

Kara dropped her gaze to her hands and she started nervously tapping on her glass of water, attempting to come up with an explanation. 

It became obvious that she wasn't going to be replying so new arrivals took matters into their own hands.

"Santana Lopez." She announced, holding out a hand towards Lena.

"Lena Luthor." She looked expectantly at the blonde behind Santana.

"Oh right. Sorry, I'm Quinn Fabray. It's nice to meet you, Lena." She smiled sweetly, as she shook the brunettes hand softly. 

These interactions brought Kara out of her daze and she locked eyes with Santana, who was still smiling down at her in her seat. She quickly dashed up and around the table, rushing into the girls arms. 

Santana barked out a laugh as she squeezed the small girl lightly before looking at her from arms length. 

"I dig the blonde hair, Rose. Also I'm offended that you're taller than me now." Santana huffed before letting go and crossing her arms. 

Kara nervously rubbed her neck and laughed, shifting her attention to Quinn who was looking at her with motherly love on her face.

"Bring it in, Marls." She whispered, letting Kara flop in her arms and hug her tightly, breathing in her perfume. 

When she let go, Lena cleared her throat, causing Kara to look at her curiously.

"Not that I don't love reunions and all that, I'd still love to know why they're calling you Marley." Lena announced. 

"I second that, Danvers." Maggie piped up. 

Kara seated herself in her seat again, gesturing for the two ladies to sit at the table as well before she sighed. 

"Marley? What are they talking about?" Quinn questioned quietly. 

Kara smiled weakly at all the faces staring at her, her tension relieving as Alex smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay, uh guys this may get a bit heavy." Kara muttered.

All she got in response was a crowd of eyes filled with concern and love, spurring her to continue.

"Right so, I transferred to McKinley high, as Santana and Quinn know, and then something happened which caused me to move to Midvale unexpectedly. And then I moved to National City." She offered.

"Not to be a buzz kill, but that cleared literally nothing up." Santana deadpanned. Kara rolled her eyes at the girl as she huffed.

"I missed out some fine details, I guess." Kara swallowed thickly. "When I was seventeen, I was out with my friends and there was a fire in my house. My parents, they... they didn't make it."

Kara felt tears well up in her eyes, then she felt a soft hand on hers. Lena curled her fingers around Kara's in quiet comfort.

"I couldn't go back to the school. I couldn't face everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't come back." A few strays tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up into Quinn and Santana's understanding eyes. "I was adopted by the Danvers, in Midvale. This is my sister, Alex Danvers." 

Alex gave a small wave to the two girls as they waited for Kara to continue. 

"My real name is Marley Karaline Rose. But after I moved, I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live with the reminder. My name is Karaline Danvers now. But everyone calls me Kara. Kara Danvers. I'm sorry guys." 

Quinn was the first to stand up, she steadily circled the table and wrapped her arms around Kara's crying form, Santana a close second. Kara cried as she felt her two mother figures holding her, and she squeezed Lena's hand to show she appreciated her as well. 

Kara sniffles as her tears ceased, finally letting go if the two women and looking up at them thankfully. 

Out of everyone at McKinley, she had missed Quinn and Santana the most, they were like mothers to her. They had helped her through her issues with Kitty as well as her issues with Eating. She knew that they both understood what she had gone through and she was eternally grateful to have them back in her life. 

They both sat down again and they all sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Um, hello? I'm the only one who hasn't been introduced." Maggie exclaimed as she pouted. Everyone burst into laughter as the small women crossed her arms defiantly. 

"Guys, this is Alex's girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer." Kara announced through her laughs, gesturing to the small detective. 

"How do you do, ladies." Maggie chirped smoothly. The yelp that she let out when Alex smacked her shoulder was definitely _not_ smooth. 

"What! You know I only love you, babe. Plus I'd imagine these two ladies are straight." Maggie said, eyebrows quirking as she rubbed her shoulder. 

Both Santana and Quinn looked at each other, smirking before looking back at Maggie. 

"Actually, neither of us are straight." Quinn purred. Maggie spluttered incredulously as Alex shot daggers in her direction. 

"Yep. 100% lesbian right here. But also 100% taken so, sorry, beautiful." Santana teased, winking at a still coughing Maggie. 

"You're still with Brittany?!" Kara squealed happily. "You guys are so cute!" 

Santana grinned. 

"What about you, Quinn?" Kara asked. "Seeing anyone?" 

"Not at the moment. Me and Puck broke up, but it was kind of destined to fail. We were never going to last, what with the whole pregnancy and all. I knew I could never trust him." Quinn mused thoughtfully.

This time it was Alex who choked.

"You've been pregnant?" She questioned, eyes wide. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I was 16 and I thought that 'trust me' was a good birth control option." She shrugged. 

Alex's eyes were wider than ever as well as both Lena's and Maggie's. 

"Did you keep it?" Maggie asked, groaning at the kick that Kara sent to her leg at her lack of subtlty. 

Quinn laughed. "Technically yes. But I gave her up for adoption. Her name is Beth, and she is doing very well with my best friends mother." 

"You're so strong to have gone through that." Lena spoke up. Quinn glanced at her, smiling slightly.

"It was okay. I had a bit of a.. crazy moment in th beginning when I tried to get her back but ultimately, I now know that she's better of with Shelby then she ever would be with me." 

"Anyway, what have you been up to.. Kara?" Quinn changed the topic coolly.

Kara smiled softly. "Well, I'm a reporter for catco now." She said excitedly. "Its so cool! I get to write pieces on crime and businesses and powerful women!" 

Santana and Quinn side eyes each other with knowing smiles. 

"Seeing anyone recently?" Santana queried, resting her chin on her hand.

"Not really no." Kara blushed. 

"Do you want too?" The Latina flirted.

Kara stammered a response that wasn't exactly english, her face growing bright red under the table of amused looks. 

Quinn took notice of the way Lena's hand shifted into a fist and she glared slightly at Santana. She smirked as Lena caught her eye, unclenching her fist quickly and averting her eyes. 

"I think we should have a little reunion celebration." Quinn suddenly spoke up, eyes twinkling. 

"I agree. Come on Marls." Santana agreed, jumping up and running to the stage.

Kara shot Alex a pleading look but she just gave the blonde a grin and a shove on the shoulder. Kara grumbled her way over to the girls who were looking through the songbook for the karaoke. 

Lena leaned over to Alex. "What's happening right now?" 

Alex's eyes blunted with mischief and she smirked. "Kara was in the McKinley high Glee club." 

Lena's eyes widened and brought her hand up to smother a laugh. Maggie outright burst out laughing form where she was eavesdropping, immediately becoming excited for the performance. 

* * *

A little while later the three had ultimately decided on a song and sorted out some form of choreography and timings and they were ready to go.

As the music started up, Kara shot Lena a scared glance, and she was rewarded by a shit eating grin of pure joy.

She was going to get teased for days.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯'  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺" 

Santana trailed off, glancing to her left as Quinn stepped forward to take over the verse. 

"𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵, 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘀𝗲𝗲  
𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝘀 𝗺𝗲 "𝗗𝗼 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?"  
𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘆"

All three of the girls stood forward. Kara darted her gaze from the audience to Lena, needing to focus on soemthing since she hadn't sung in such a long time. 

"There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah"

Alex, Maggie and Lena were all staring at them in awe. Their voices blended well together, everyone was quiet as they sung. Kara could feel sweat trickling down her back as she stood forward alone, ready to sing the next verse. 

"𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙛 𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚  
𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝, 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙮  
𝙎𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙙𝙖𝙮" 

Santana and Quinn stood forward once again. 

"Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say"

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦"

"𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗚𝗶𝗿𝗹, 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴  
𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲"

Kara was left standing forward alone again as she got ready to sing the final verse. She decided to use her high singing voice, to convey the emotion better. Her eyes locked onto jade ones and she smiled brightly, enjoying being on the stage as confidence rushed through her veins. 

She studied the eye contact with Lena, trying to convey through her gaze that she was singing for her. 

"𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚  
𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚  
'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜  
𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚  
'𝘾𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚, 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜  
𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚"

She finished the verse softly, never taking her eyes off of Lena's. The audience burst out into cheers and claps, and Kara felt herself being pulled in a hug between the blonde and the brunette. All three of them laughed joyfully as they made their way back to the table. 

Kara marched her way over, lacing her fingers through Lena's hand, ignoring her confused expression and pulled her up so she was standing. 

"Kara what are you-" Lena was cut off by soft lips on hers. She all but melted into Kara's embrace, placing her hands on the side of Kara's jaw, feeling Kara snake her hands around her hips.

They kissed for what felt like ten years, but was only a few seconds. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, breathingslightly heavy. Lena stared into Kara's blue eyes, which were blown so much that the sight sent a shiver down her spine.

"I love you, Lena. I love you so much, I've just never had the confidence to admit it out loud. But being up there, embracing that side of me again, I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be with you, Lena Luthor. In whatever way possible." Kara whispered in a passionate voice. She gripped Lena's waist in a vice like hold, pulling her body flush again her own. 

Lena breathed deeply and gazed into the eyes that she had grown to love so dearly. She pressed her lips against Kara's, moving them ever so slightly, pouring her entire heart and love into the kiss. So that Kara would know how much she loved her, how much she adored her.

Lena broke away to look at her, chest heaving.

"I love you too, Kara Danvers." Kara smiled wider then ever before. 

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lee?" 

Kara felt lips on hers once again in response as Lena surged forward.

"I take that as a yes?" She questioned with a laugh once they had separated.

"Yes, it's a yes, you dork." Lena teased with affection.

"So it appears no one at this table is straight?" A voice piped up.

Kara and Lena both looked over Kara's shoulder to see the four other women all looking at them with teasing grins on their faces. 

They both laughed as they sat down, holding hands under the table. 

"Well let's see now." Quinn chipped in as she started to point to everyone at the table. 

She pointed at Santana. "Married to a women." 

Alex and Maggie. "Dating a women."

Kara and Lena. "Newly dating a women."

Pointed to herself. "Has a crush on her best friend." 

Santana grimaced before the realisation sunk in.

"Wait? You have a crush on Rachel _fucking_ Berry?" She yelled incredulously.

Quinn smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what to say, the reindeer sweaters really do it for me." 

Santana face palmed, Kara snorted and Lena, Maggie and Alex all stared at each other with pure confusion etched into their expressions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4am and I'm so tired but I I couldn't sleep till I finished this thing.


End file.
